We Found Love
by MyCryForHelp
Summary: Alli and Dave broke up and Dallas has had his eyes on her for quite a while. Dallas was really into this girl and he would try anything to get Alli to like him, but will Alli fall for another jock again? Read to find out.
1. Chapter 1

**This is my first Fan Fic, I really hope you guys like it! :)**

* * *

Alli was walking to her locker witch just happened to be right next to hockey teams lockers. She walked pass the Ice Hounds and she noticed that Dallas was staring at her, but honesty who wouldn't? She was wearing a leopard tank top with a pink mini skirt and black heels. Her hair was down and curled at the end and her makeup was amazing as usual.

Dallas was attracted to her, and now that Dave and her are no longer together he might have a chance. She rolled her eyes and continued walking to her locker, Dallas thought this would be the perfect opportunity to use his charms on her.

"Hey Bhandari." He smirked at her, she gave him an annoyed look and started getting her stuff together. "What do you want Dallas?" He had began to feel a bit nervous. "I just wanted to know if a fine lady like yourself had any plans tonight."

"Actually I do." The bell rang and she walked away to her next class leaving him standing at her locker dumbfound. He wasn't going to give us just yet, he was going to make a move on her at lunch.

* * *

The bell for lunch rang and Dallas was on his way to the cafeteria. He has been waiting a long time for this and this time he promised himself he wouldn't screw up. Dallas was about to turn left so he could enter the cafeteria witch was just down the hall when he heard a familiar voice.

"You're so funny, I wish all guys were like you!" He knew that voice from anywhere, it was Alli. "Oh, stop." He also knew that voice…Cam. He peeked from behind the wall to see what was happening and what he saw was Cam, blushing a deep red with Alli practically all over him.

"You look so adorable when you blush!" Cam smiled. "I know I get that a lot…" he replied shyly. Dallas was burning with anger, and what made him more upset was watching them hug and say their goodbyes. He pushed it out of the way and ran up to Alli.

"Hey Bhandari." She sighed. "Can you just call me Alli?" "right sorry, Alli." She crossed her arms. "what do you want?" once again he began to feel nervous. "Well I have a game tomorrow at five and I was hoping that you would come, I already got you tickets…" he took two tickets out from his back pocket. "You can bring a friend."

"…Ill think about it." She slowly took the tickets out of his hands. "Please do, I would play a lot better knowing that a beautiful girl like you is cheering me on" She blushed and smiled at him. "you know what, ill be there. See ya!"

She walked away and Dallas couldn't help but stare. He couldn't wait till tomorrow.

* * *

**I know, its short but I promise the next chapter will be much longer only if people review! **


	2. The Big Day

**Here is chapter 2 like I promised, enjoy. **

* * *

It was the day of the big hockey game and Alli and Clare were getting ready at Clare's house. Alli had told Clare about what Dallas had said to her and she wasn't very stunned about Alli having anything to do with that guy, he was bad news.

It also didn't help that he kissed Clare and crashed her party. Clare didn't want to tell Alli what to do with her life but it was really bothering her. "I don't think you should have anything to do with Dallas honestly..." she looked at Alli who didn't look so happy.

"Why not?" Alli said crossing her arms. "Well he did get me drunk then kissed me, and he also made my surprise birthday party a complete disaster." Deep down Alli didn't want to fight with Clare again especially over a boy. "Look, let's not get into an argument about this; can you just give him another chance?"

Fore once Alli was being reasonable about something so Clare had to agree. They quickly hugged and started walking to school. The walk was quiet, not and awkward quiet but a peaceful quietness. As they got to Degrassi Alli noticed that she was a little over dressed. She had black heel boots, black tights, and a red long sleeved shirt while everyone she saw had sneakers, a regular shirt, jeans, and a sweater.

She turned to Clare. "Am I to overdress?!" Clare gave her friend a confused face then put a hand on her shoulder. "Alli, you're always overdressed." She laughed slightly and Alli smiled. "True…come on." They went in and took their seats.

Meanwhile In The Locker Rooms.~

Dallas was putting his gear on with a foolish grin stuck on his face; everyone mumbled wondering what was up with him. "What's got you so happy?" Luke said with a weird look on his face. "I convinced Alli to come watch the game, I think I might actually have a chance with her" He was still grinning ear to ear.

This was definitely his soft side that no one has seen, no one dared to crack a joke knowing Dallas he would knock you out with one punch. "I don't think she'd be interested in you." Cam said, absent-mindedly. Dallas shot him a death glare and when Cam noticed what he said his eyes widen and he tried to think of something to say, but nothing came to mind. Everyone was quiet and Dallas was far beyond pissed. The coach came in saying it was time to get on the ice.

Everyone was giving Cam dirty looks, now Dallas' mind would be somewhere else and they'd lose the game all thanks to rookie. As Dallas went out to the ring he scanned the audience for Alli and found her. She shyly waved and smiled at him and he smiled back. He was going to win this game, for her.

There were three minutes left and the score was tied 15 to 15. Alli and Clare were on the edge of their seats, nether one of the girls have ever been so interested in a sport before. They watched as Cam passed the puck to Dallas, they passed it back and forth skating across the ice.

Ten seconds left, Dallas shot the puck right into the goal and the buzzer went off. Alli, Clare, and the rest of the crowd got up off their seats and stared cheering. Dallas watched as the two girls hugged and giggled.

He quickly went to the locker rooms and changed then went to the main hall to look for Alli. He saw her talking to Clare and he walked up to them. "Hello ladies." He smirked at them. "Hi…" Clare said smiling a bit. "You did amazing at the game; I didn't think you were so good!" Alli said. "There's a lot of things you don't know about me." Dallas said, hoping that would make her want to know him better.

"Well I guess I'll have to find out for myself." Alli said, blushing slightly. "Uh, I have to be home soon…guess I'm walking alone?" Clare said looking at Alli. "I can drive you guys home if you'd like." Clare nodded and smiled, then they all walked to his car.

The ride was silent other then Clare telling Dallas in what direction to go. He soon got to her house and she thanked him. "So…" Alli look at Dallas. "Would you like me to drive you home or should we do something?"

"I think we should do something." She smiled. "We can watch a movie at my place." Alli thought for a second, Dallas lived with Drew and Adam and their mother hated her…but maybe Dallas would actually defend her.

"If Audra starts saying bad things about me in my face, will you defend me…?" She looked down. "Of course…but why would she do that to you?" Dallas was a bit confused. "She always thought I was a slut and that I tried to force Drew to have sex with me."

"Oh…well you're not a slut at all so don't even think that you are, and don't worry I will always defend you." He smiled and started driving to his house. Alli was surprised at what he said and she looked out the window, smiling like a fool.

When he pulled up into the drive way he quickly got out the car and opened Alli's door for her. She mumbled a thanks and they walked into the house, then walked down to the basement.

No one was home yet and Alli felt relived. "So what would you like to watch?" Alli thought for a second. "Anything that's not scary." He nodded and put on Fast Five. They sat on the couch not very far away from each other. "Want popcorn?" Alli shook her head and the movie started.

They were in the middle of watching the movie when Audra walked down with a bunch of dirty landry in a bin. She looked over at Dallas and Alli. "Dallas who's your friend?" The two teens turned around and Audra's eyes widened. "Alli? The girl who forced herself on my son?"

"Leave her alone Audra none of that happened." Dallas said a little annoyed. "I know what happened and I don't want this stank in my house." She crossed her arms and Alli got up. "Can I please explain what really happened? I don't want you thinking I'm some dirty hoe when I'm really not…"

"Fine…" The next fifteen minuets Alli explained what happened between her and Drew in the boiler room. Audra was a bit shocked but she soon believed the whole thing and was willing to start fresh with Alli.

"My parents are expecting me to be home in a few, I should go." Dallas looked at her. "Ill drive you." She smiled and nodded then turned back to Audra. "Thank you so much for giving me a second chance." She gave the woman a hug then her and Dallas walked out to his car.

"Thanks for everything Dallas, especially for defending me." "No problem Alli, anything for a girl like you." She blushed and told Dallas where to go. They were quiet for the rest of the ride until he got to her house. "Thanks again, ill see you tomorrow?" He smiled wide. "You sure will." She got out the car and he watched her as she walked in her house. Best. Day. Ever. Dallas thought.

* * *

**So tell me what you thought! (: **


End file.
